Taylor The Nerd
Taylor The Nerd is the sixth episode of the eighth season of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode chronicles the nerds playing Ogres & Elves, along with Taylor's transformation from cheerleader to nerd. The episode was released on December 1, 2011. Synopsis Fed up with Jessica as Head Cheerleader, Taylor makes a big decision! Find out what it is in this episode! Plot The Monday following Thanksgiving break, the cheerleaders are having another practice. Taylor has been unhappy ever since she was ousted as captain. The cheerleaders discuss cheer life with Jessica as captain and most agree it is better than when Taylor was captain. As a result, Jessica switches Jill out of the lizard mascot and has Taylor in it instead. The last straw, Taylor announces that she is quitting and storms off. She meets up with Brendan who comforts her over her loss. She blames Jessica for everything, sorrowfully contemplates what she is now that she is no longer a cheerleader. Brendan admits that the team is better now that she is no longer head cheerleader and that a good team leader has to make a sacrifice for their teammates, as one does in Ogres & Elves. This angers Taylor who marches away. At lunch the following day, Taylor is disallowed from sitting at the Center Table per majority rules. She instead chooses to sit with Brendan and the nerds at their table. Taylor asks how the nerds handle Zach and Hannah's constant taunting, to which they explain that their escape is roleplaying. They convince a very hesitant Taylor to play. In the story, four warriors stay at an inn. Angie Elfendale approaches Taylor the Swift, who hates elves. Taylor the Swift insults her and draws her legendary bow that can slay ogres. A few minutes later, they enter a dark dungeon. Taylor the Swift skillfully disarms the traps. Continuing onward, they walk onto a series of steep cliffs where they are met with goblins. Defeating the goblins, they wander into a cave with a treasure chest, but before they take it, the ground shakes and out comes an ogre they name Jessica, who severely injures Brendle. Taylor cradles Brendle, as he dies, and he admits that he—Brendan—loves her. Partially blind, Taylor sacrifices her arrow to Angie who kills the ogre. The team take the treasure and return to the town. Back in the real world, the team celebrate their triumph, but Taylor looks back at the Center Table, promising she would return as a different person. Bonus Scene Jessica gossips with an unknown person about Taylor. Jessica and the person meet up at Angst, where it is revealed that the person is Paula, who discloses that she had been wanting to take down Taylor for years because Taylor turned on her while she was head cheerleader. Paula plans to celebrate their victory with her money, but Jessica declines, wanting to make out with James, Paula's boyfriend. Paula gets mad at this, to which Jessica lies to the bouncer that Paula stole a wad of cash from the cash register. As she is being thrown out, Paula questions whether she created another monster. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution